


Reato minore

by hapworth



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, M/M, cop!Sousuke
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: O almeno, lui l'aveva considerato un rivale, Nanase era un tipo piuttosto freddo a livello personale e aveva tirato sempre dritto per la sua strada, senza apparente desiderio di voltarsi nella sua direzione. Se ci pensava, fin dall'inizio Sousuke aveva desiderato solo quello: essere notato.





	Reato minore

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest _[“In Vino Veritas”](https://www.facebook.com/events/1356096581187693/)_ a cura di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** 8\. A è un poliziotto e viene chiamato perché B, troppo ubriaco, sta dando spettacolo pubblicamente. B è il suo ex/crush storica.

Il suo turno era quasi finito, ma come insegnavano quasi tutti i paradigmi sulla sfiga, proprio perché aveva quasi finito di lavorare era chiaro che l'unica chiamata della giornata dovesse arrivare a dieci minuti dal termine del suo turno – e che il suo collega non fosse ancora arrivato alla centrale, ovviamente.  
Sousuke sospirò, rimettendosi il capello sulla testa e uscendo dalla piccola caserma.  
Lo avevano chiamato per ubriachezza molesta a quanto sembrava e, quando arrivò sul posto, rimase imbambolato per qualche secondo. Di fronte aveva Nanase Haruka in carne e ossa, il suo sogno erotico da quando aveva circa quattordici anni, che stava palesemente facendo uno spogliarello in mezzo alla piazza, dove diverse persone fissavano accigliate.  
Avevano fatto insieme tutte le scuole, dall'asilo fino alle superiori e si erano separati solo una volta intrapresa l'università: Sousuke aveva scelto l'Accademia, Haruka era entrato in una scuola per cuochi. Non si vedevano da dieci anni, non davvero almeno e, fin dall'inizio, non erano mai stati neppure granché amici in effetti. Rivali più che altro, ecco come avrebbe descritto il loro rapporto.  
O almeno, lui l'aveva considerato un rivale, Nanase era un tipo piuttosto freddo a livello personale e aveva tirato sempre dritto per la sua strada, senza apparente desiderio di voltarsi nella sua direzione. Se ci pensava, fin dall'inizio Sousuke aveva desiderato solo quello: essere notato.  
E dopo tempo immemore, eccolo lì, proprio come se lo ricordava, solo cresciuto nei tratti; aveva ancora il fisico magro, ma ben piantato, tonico, flessibile. Ricordava bene quante seghe ci si era fatto, dopo aver condiviso l'ora di ginnastica – e relativa doccia a distanza di sicurezza – negli anni scolastici e quelli successivi.  
Tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne di rivederlo in quelle circostanze. Non aveva mai avuto occasione di vedere Haruka al di fuori delle mura scolastiche – i momenti di stalking quando, da adolescente in preda agli ormoni, lo aveva seguito contavano come semplice pedinamento e non come condivisione di attimi. Nanase aveva sempre dato l'idea di non essere una persona dedita all'alcol e, di fatto, quando era diventato abbastanza grande per bere, Sousuke non lo vedeva da tempo. Sapeva che per studiare cucina era andato all'estero e neppure sapeva che fosse tornato, invece eccolo lì.  
«Yamazaki...?» Sousuke strabuzzò gli occhi a sentirsi chiamare da  _quella voce_. Non era cambiata minimamente, sempre la stessa vocalità, eppure si sentiva chiaramente che fosse alticcio. Haruka barcollò nella sua direzione, la maglia tra le dita e i pantaloni slacciati solo per metà – con la cintura che ciondolava.  
«Nanase.» fece in eco, ma non si aspettava che quello accelerasse nella sua direzione.  
«Yamazaki~» l'intonazione era morbida – un'esclamazione stavolta – e il passo che barcollante gli arrivava vicino, lo fece quasi arretrare. C'erano diversi curiosi, intorno a loro, ma quando Sousuke era arrivato la maggior parte di essi aveva ripreso la propria strada, come se il fatto che fosse arrivato un poliziotto a occuparsi del problema, gli avesse dato una scusa per andare oltre.  
Haruka lo abbracciò, o almeno ci provò, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al busto e affondando il viso contro il suo petto, nella sua divisa.  
«Sei così figo con la divisa~» mormorò, la voce ancora morbida. Fu inevitabile la sua reazione: arrossì leggermente prima di distaccarlo da sé e prendergli la maglia. «Sei ubriaco, Nanase. Vestiti, ti porto a schiarirti le idee.»  
L'altro lo guardò, lo sguardo blu annebbiato, prima di sorridergli – quel sorriso che non gli aveva mai visto, sul viso. Sembrava un bambino, mentre si lasciava rivestire e riallacciare i pantaloni.  
«Così ce l'hai fatta a fare... Il poliziotto eh?» non ricordava di averlo mai sentito parlare così tanto e a briglia sciolta, con quell'interesse verso gli altri e, sebbene consapevole che fosse dovuto all'alcol, qualcosa nel suo petto si mosse irrimediabilmente.  
«Sì. Vieni, andiamo.»  
Se all'inizio aveva pensato di portarlo alla centrale, una volta rivestito e sistemato decise che non era l'ambiente più adatto: doveva fargli prendere aria e magari fargli bere dell'acqua. Controllò il suo orologio, prendendo la sua ricetrasmittente. «Qui agente Yamazaki, per stasera stacco.»  
«D'accordo, l'ubriaco?»  
«Risolvo io, è un mio conoscente.» il suo collega parve rimanere un istante senza parole – probabilmente perché Sousuke era sempre stato ligio al dovere e mai aveva cercato di far scampare agli altri qualcosa. «Perfetto, a domani allora!»  
«A domani.»  
Si volse verso Haruka, che gli si era arpionato al braccio e lo fissava. Quei grandi occhi blu erano come li ricordava; immensi, vacui, ma bellissimi. «Agente Yamazaki.»  
Sousuke abbassò lo sguardo sulla bocca dell'altro uomo, le labbra socchiuse, ma il chiaro intento di voler dire qualcosa. Com'era possibile che, dopo dieci anni, ancora fosse attratto da quel pezzo di inespressività? Certo, era attraente, ma non avevano mai avuto niente a che fare l'uno con l'altro. Solo lui avrebbe voluto e non lo aveva mai detto.  
«Andiamo.» gli disse, strattonandoselo dietro. Nanase lo seguì docilmente, in silenzio malgrado la parlantina che fino a poco prima sembrava averlo preso – forse l'alcol stava scemando dalla sua testa.  
«Dove abiti?» gli chiese bruscamente, guardandolo in tralice, cercando di coprirsi con il cappello della divisa. Quello annuì, salvo poi assumere un'espressione – l'ennesima – che non gli aveva mai visto. Malizia, chiara e semplice. Pura, concentrata malizia. «Vuoi forse perquisirmi?»  
 _Cazzo._  La sua voce, il suo tono e il suo sguardo corvergettero tutte al suo bassoventre, dandogli quasi la sensazione di un pugno nello stomaco.  _Certo che avrebbe voluto perquisirlo, e non solo..._  
Sousuke cercò di placare il desiderio, ricordandosi che non era lì per quello, che il suo obiettivo era fargli passare la sbornia e nient'altro; ma era davvero difficile, considerando anche come Haruka gli stringeva il braccio.  
«Come mai hai bevuto così tanto?» gli domandò, continuando a cercare di non guardarlo, ma non riuscendo davvero a resistere da quella tentazione. Haruka parve incupirsi, ma l'espressione tornò piatta e quasi statica, mentre camminavano e lui guardava davanti a sé, lo sguardo apparentemente vacuo. «Fa niente se non vuoi parlarne.» si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
Nanase volse lo sguardo verso di lui, annuendo appena con la testa in un cenno. «Mi hanno licenziato.»  
Sousuke lo continuò a guardare, stavolta meno impensierito del fatto che l'altro uomo potesse notarlo; avrebbe voluto chiedergli di più, ma Haruka sembrava talmente colpito e in qualche modo assurdo  _ferito_  che non volle dire nulla. Preferì attendere, mentre si lasciava guidare, seguendo la strada che Nanase gli faceva intraprendere a ogni incrocio.  
Rimasero in silenzio fino a quando non giunsero a quello che era presumibilmente il condominio di Nanase, che aprì con qualche difficoltà il portone, per poi voltarsi verso di lui.  
«Voleva fare sesso.» mormorò Nanase, senza guardarlo. Non aveva alcun tipo di rossore sul viso, eppure era chiaro che la cosa lo mettesse in qualche modo a disagio.  
Sousuke lo guardò interrogativo: cosa?  
«Il mio capo. Quando ho detto di no, mi hanno licenziato.» spiegò. Sembrava più sobrio di poco prima, ma la voce era ancora un po' strascicata e morbida. Sousuke tacque per interminabili istanti; cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Non si aspettava assolutamente quel tipo di confidenza, anche considerato il tipo di rapporto che c'era tra loro in precedenza, non certo intimo e – di fatto – neppure di amicizia.  
Notò quasi di sfuggita il modo in cui Haruka si mosse, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro, tormentandosi in modo non proprio discreto le mani, nelle quali aveva ancora le chiavi che aveva usato per aprire il portone, al quale era appoggiato, mezzo dentro e mezzo fuori, pronto a entrare.  
«Meglio se vai a casa adesso.» lo incoraggiò Sousuke, facendogli un breve cenno con la testa. Haruka lo guardò interrogativo per qualche attimo, quasi smarrito, prima di annuire.  
«Sì. Grazie.»  
«Ci vediamo, Nanase.» stava già per voltarsi, quando la mano di Haruka lo bloccò, il portone che si chiudeva con un rumore secco e l'altro che lo guardava. Sousuke non sapeva cosa leggervi dentro: avrebbe voluto vederci desiderio, ma vi lesse semplice insoddisfazione o, almeno, a lui parve così.  
«Yamazaki, tu avevi una cotta per me, vero?»  
Una bomba improvvisa doveva essere scoppiata di fianco alle sue orecchie, perché cominciò a sentirle fischiare – o forse più semplicemente fu il fatto che il suo viso si tinse di rosso a quella giusta insinuazione da parte di Haruka. «Cosa?»  
«Lo sapevo. Sapevo di piacerti.» ammise, guardandolo direttamente negli occhi; il suo verde marino contro il suo blu intenso. Sguardi profondi, che fecero tremare appena l'animo – e non solo – del poliziotto.  
«Ero piuttosto ovvio.» eppure Haruka non lo aveva mai davvero guardato. L'altro strinse appena la presa al suo braccio. «Ti guardavo anche io.»  
La presa di consapevolezza di quella cosa, lo fece rimanere di sasso, completamente senza parole.  _Quindi..._  
«Davvero?» Haruka annuì con un cenno; non aveva più l'aspetto alticcio e lo sguardo vacuo, stava chiaramente riprendendosi e non stava dicendo cose a caso; inoltre non era mai stato un tipo dalla battuta facile – non ricordava di averlo mai visto ridere davvero, comunque.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire, arrivati a quel punto? Nessuno dei due sembrava consapevole della cosa o comunque avvezzo a quel genere di situazioni; inoltre la mano di Haruka gli stringeva ancora il braccio.  
Fu Nanase a risolvere la situazione, tirandogli appena il braccio, in un chiaro invito.  
  
Non era come se lo era figurato durante le sue fantasie sessuali; Haruka era, contrariamente a quanto ingenuamente aveva pensato, un partner molto partecipe e smaliziato. Lo stringeva, lo provocava, con le labbra, con le mani, con il corpo. Aveva quell'atteggiamento che non gli si sarebbe mai accostato nella mente, ma allo stesso tempo gli calzava a pennello.  
Appena entrati nell'appartamento, gli si era avvinghiato addosso e si erano baciati; Haruka aveva schiuso le labbra e le loro lingue si erano trovate, così come i loro corpi a contatto. Sousuke aveva sentito il fisico snello aderire contro il suo, le braccia strette sopra le sue spalle e le gambe che si appoggiavano alle sue. «Yamazaki...»  
«Sousuke va bene,  _Haruka_.» l'altro lo guardò, un lampo divertito negli occhi blu, mentre gli schioccava un bacio sul mento, per poi leccarlo. «Sousuke.» scandì Haruka, lo sguardo già languido e socchiuso, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava i capelli sulla nuca.  
Ammettere di desiderarlo quando era solo una mera prospettiva lontana era stato facile, ma mentre lo aveva tra le mani, Sousuke si ritrovava leggermente frastornato, incredulo, ma allo stesso tempo eccitato e grato.  
Cominciò a toccarlo da sopra i vestiti, stringendo le sue natiche, pizzicandogli uno dei capezzoli già turgidi. «Che fai?» gli domandò l'altro; aveva un'espressione perplessa, ma allo stesso tempo complice, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli castano scuro. «Ti perquisisco.»  
Haruka sbuffò, ma decise di abbandonarsi a quelle attenzioni, mentre con le mani gli slacciava i bottoni della divisa, lasciandolo a petto scoperto. «Oh... Faccia pure, _agente_.» gli mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi languidi e inarcando il corpo verso le sue mani.  
Sousuke sorrise appena, sostituendo alla mano sul suo petto la propria bocca, cominciando a succhiare da sopra la maglietta. Haruka si inarcò, ansimando quasi senza fiato, mentre ambo le mani del poliziotto andavano a stringerne il sedere sodo da sopra i pantaloni in una chiara promessa di quanto sarebbe successo di lì a poco.  
Fu strano: Sousuke aveva avuto diverse esperienze in precedenza – seppure non altrettante relazioni – e farlo per la prima volta con il suo sogno erotico di adolescente ebbe, sulle sue sinapsi, un certo impatto emotivo e ricettivo non proprio auspicabile. Haruka non se la prese, anzi.  
Lo strinse a sé, accogliendolo contro il suo corpo nudo e sudato, unendoli in quella vicinanza così diversa, così inconsueta e inimmaginabile tra loro. Non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere espressioni di quel tipo sul volto dell'altro uomo, eppure... Eppure tremava al solo pensiero di quel rossore diffuso, di quella bocca spalancata e quei gemiti rumorosi che lo avevano lasciato probabilmente senza voce.  
«Ora...» Haruka scosse la testa, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
«Ora dormiamo.» lo reguardì. Sousuke soppresse una leggera risata, annuendo, mentre stringeva meglio le braccia intorno all'ex-compagno di scuola.  
Sì, probabilmente non era il momento giusto per pensarci, ma la mano di Haruka che gli accarezzava i capelli, aveva di certo il suo perché.


End file.
